Pete
Peter "Pegleg" Pete is a character from the Walt Disney Company studios. He is a cat, and is sometimes depicted with a peg leg. He is mostly known as the arch-nemesis of Mickey Mouse. Though usually associated with the Mickey Mouse universe, Pete appeared in Disney's animated cartoon series Alice Comedies before the first appearance of Mickey Mouse, and is Disney's oldest continuing character. Pete is one of the only two official Disney Villains members from classic cartoons instead of movies, the other being The Big Bad Wolf. Personality Pete's personality has changed over the years, but one factor has always remained the same: Pete is always up to no good. Whether he is up against Mickey (using brute, physical force to try and win against his small hero counterpart) or scheming against others (which, as shown in Goof Troop, display him using a sense of intellect to his plans), he always comes out on bottom and goes back to the drawing board. He was known for chewing tobacco in his steamboat captain days, but he has apparently kicked the habit. Pete explained in Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers that he became evil as a result of being hated and mistreated by his cruel mother. Theatrical cartoons ''Alice Comedies Pete first appeared in the Walt Disney-produced 1920's short subject series, "Alice Comedies". He appeared in ''Alice Solves the Puzzle (February 15, 1925) as Bootleg Pete, the name referencing to his career of bootlegging alcoholic beverages during the United States Prohibition (January 16, 1920 - December 5, 1933). His activities brought him to a beach, where he sees Alice playing with a crossword puzzle. Pete happened to be a collector of crossword puzzles, and identified Alice's puzzle as a rare one missing from his collection. The rest of the short focused on him antagonizing Alice and her drunk-on-moonshine cat, Julius, in an attempt steal the puzzle. The menacing, bear-like villain commanded quite a presence on the screen, and was destined to soon return. ''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit When Walt Disney needed a villain to stack up against his new star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete was again put to a good use. The introduction to his new adversary came with the sixth Oswald short, ''The Ocean Hop ''(September 8, 1927). Inspired by Charles Lindbergh, the two enter an aeroplane race across the Atlantic Ocean. Hugh Harman and Rollin Hamilton were responsible for animating several inventive gags during the film, one becoming a classic. At one point, Oswald runs off a cliff and continues to walk on air without the effect of gravity until realizing there was no ground to stand on. The gag would be reused in many cartoon shorts to come. It is noted that Charles Lindbergh also served as the inspiration for Plane Crazy (May 15, 1928) , the first cartoon to feature Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse. Mickey Mouse Pete soon appeared as Mickey Mouse's arch-enemy, beginning with the cartoons ''The Gallopin' Gaucho and Steamboat Willie, (both 1928). He has, by this time, shed his bear-like appearance, and had become more defined as a cat. In some instances, Pete had shown romantic feelings towards Minnie, which would lead to him kidnapping her and Mickey having to rescue her. This formula would become famous both inside and outside the Disney universe. In the Disney cartoons of the 1930s, Pete would be Mickey Mouse's nemesis, but would vary in professions, from an all-out outlaw (Gallopin' Gaucho) to a brutal law-enforcer (such as Moving Day, in which he is a sheriff who serves Mickey and Donald Duck with an eviction notice). Pete has since been the nemesis in most Mickey and Friends productions. Comics In the comics, Pete often teams up with Mickey Mouse's other enemies, including Sylvester Shyster, Eli Squinch, and The Phantom Blot, or Weasel. In earlier comic strips, Pete was portrayed as Sylvester Shyster's henchman, but gradually started to work up on his own. Sometimes, Pete also teams up with other bad guys in the Disney universe, such as Scrooge McDuck's enemies (the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell), Mad Madam Mim, Captain Hook, and the witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Television ''Mickey Mouse Club'' Pete made a few appearances in the animated opening of the show, usually seen singing as well as holding a trampoline that is bouncing Mickey upward. ''DuckTales In the first season of the 1987 TV series ''DuckTales, Pete appeared in a few episodes. However, he was portrayed as a different character in each of his appearances. Because of this, he wasn't always a true villain, but just a selfish individual with no evil agenda. It even shows in some episodes that he makes peace with Scrooge's group. The various "Petes" appear to be their own characters, as two of them lived in different time periods, as well as the fact that Scrooge never "recognizes" him, despite any previous encounters he may have had with any of the other Petes. ''Goof Troop and P.J. in ''Goof Troop.]]In the 1992 TV series Goof Troop, Pete has a family. It consists of his wife, Peg, their two children, Peter Junior Pete (or PJ for short) and Pistol, and their dog, Chainsaw. They live next door to Goofy and his son, Max. Pete owns a used-car dealership, and although no longer openly villainous, it is still conniving, as well as abrasive, obnoxious, and truculent. Pete often exploits his good-hearted and somewhat addled friend, Goofy. He frequently manipulates, insults, and threatens his son, P.J, as well. Usually, his schemes will backfire, or he will just feel guilty about his oafish behavior and work to set things right. Peg generally attempts to rid Pete of his uncouth attitude in the show. His son, PJ, is almost the complete opposite of his father behavior-wise, as he is good friends with Goofy's son, Max, in the series and it's spin-off movies, A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Jim Cummings provides Pete's booming bass voice in the series and, to date, in all other media. It is eventually revealed in the show that one of the main reasons why Pete dislikes Goofy so much is that when Pete was a highschool quarterback in a big football game, it was Goofy who accidentally caused Pete to fumble the ball and get hit in the face by a pom pom (Goofy was on the cheerleading squad at the time), causing the team to lose the game. However, he might have put off the grudge in A Goofy Movie, since he seems to be more friendly with the Goofs. He ended up explaining to Goofy that he overheard PJ and Max talking about how Max changed the map route Goofy was using to go to a concert instead of fishing site. ''Mickey Mouse Works After ''Goof Troop, Pete reverted back to his notoriously villainous ways in Mickey Mouse Works, where he frequently bullied the other characters, and occasionally kidnapped Minnie Mouse. Pete appears as the primary villain in the short cartoon Mickey to the Rescue, where he continuously kidnaps Minnie while battling Mickey with various booby traps. In most shorts, Pete portrays a thug but in some cartoons Pete portrays a business man, a professional NASCAR race and even the coworker of Donald Duck. ''House of Mouse In ''House of Mouse, Pete plays a role as the titular club's evil landlord. Several episodes involved his attempts to close the club down, via sabotaging the show. The schemes ranged from stealing the cartoons shown at the club to trying to drive the guests away by messing with the air conditioning. He is always seen in a business suit in House of Mouse and in a thug outfit in Mickey Mouse Works. Pete can be seen taking part in the Disney Villains' takeover of the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. In spite of being the show's main villain, he does not contribute to the movie's plot, and he later flees with the rest of the villains when Mickey seals Jafar in Genie's lamp. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Pete appears in numerous episodes of ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Disney's 3D-animated children's series. He maintains his antagonist role, but is significantly toned down for its preschool audience- he is less malicious and more mischievous. Viewers will find that Mickey and gang are very forgiving of Pete and his escapades. He often appears as a seller of objects the gang needs and will give them an item in exchange for beans. He is much nicer than his previous incarnations- in one episode, he invites the group to a Halloween party. In the most recent episode, Pete would often play, what seems to be a villain role, but this will eventually turn out to be Pete trying to be of help. However in all specials and spin-off films, Pete plays the main antagonist. Pete also appears in the spin-off series Mickey Mousekersize. Movies ''Mickey's Christmas Carol in ''Mickey's Christmas Carol.]] In the 1983 short film Mickey's Christmas Carol, an adaptation of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol and the 1974 record album Disney's A Christmas Carol, Pete was cast as the 'Ghost of Christmas Future', who reveals himself by removing his hood and lighting a cigar, which also lights up the engraving on Scrooge's grave. Pete only had one line throughout the whole film, which was answering Ebenezer's question ("Why yours, Ebenezer. The richest man in the cemetery!") and laughing cruelly while he pushes Scrooge into his grave as he struggles to escape as the gates of the underworld are opening. This is arguably Pete's darkest role to date. It should be noted that Pete did not portray the ghost in the original Disney's A Christmas Carol album. The Ghost was instead portrayed by the Witch. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Pete made a cameo appearance as a Toon Town police officer in the very final scene of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is viewed from the back, alongside Goofy and Horace Horsecollar in security uniforms. This can be seen just before Porky Pig and Tinkerbell close the movie. Pete had no lines in the movie. ''The Prince and the Pauper Pete is the main antagonist of this film. He plays the ruthless and greedy captain of the guards, who secretly desires control over the kingdom. The kingdom, once a peaceful place, has fallen into despair as their beloved king became gravely ill. Pete took this opportunity to rob the folk, stealing anything he wanted in the king's name. Unknown to Pete, however, the prince swapped places with a commoner, Mickey Mouse. As one of Pete's weasel guards collect from the town, the heroic prince defeats the guard and gives food to the folk. While enjoying his treasure and riches, one of Pete's weasels alert him about the prince, which immediately gives him an idea. He kidnaps Mickey's dog, Pluto, and uses him as a hostage in order for Mickey (once he is crowned king) to follow Pete's every command; if he didn't, he would kill Pluto. That same night, the king passed away, passing on the hierarchy to Mickey. At the ceremony, Pete lies in the shadows witnessing his plan in action nearly complete. The true prince storms in with the help of Mickey's friend, Goofy, and the royal valet, Donald Duck. They battle Pete's weasels and tie them up into a rolling chandelier. As they roll towards the window, they tangle up Pete. The villains crash out the window, possibly to their deaths. A Goofy Movie Like in the television series, ''Goof Troop, Pete is Goofy's neighbor, only this time he's more friendly towards Goofy. Pete often gives Goofy advice on how to raise his son with discipline, telling him that he should keep Max under his thumb. In the film, it is shown that Pete works with Goofy, taking photos to children. Pete tells Goofy that P.J. asked him to take him camping and comments that camping is the perfect way to make a good father/son relationship and that if a son doesn't want to be with his parents, the boy could be stealing or with a gang. This makes Goofy believe the aggravate comments of Principal Mazur about Max and he tells Pete that he is going to fish with his son. Pete is then shown arriving in a RV with P.J. to forest where Max and Goofy are camping. There, Pete tells Goofy that he must control his son. Pete invites the Goofs to dinner but Goofy goes with Max to practice fishing. This makes emerge the legendary Bigfoot who terrifies Max and Goofy and makes Pete drive away. Pete reappears in a motel where Max and Goofy are staying and is surprised to see Max and Goofy take along. When Pete overhears a conversation between Max and P.J. about Max changing Goofy's map route to get to Los Angeles, he tells Goofy about it. Although Goofy didn't believe Pete, he looks at the map and sees the change. Pete is shown for the last time when Max and Goofy are with Powerline. Pete was drinking a beer but, when he sees the Goofs on TV, he spits the drink on the TV screen, shocked. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Taking place before the events of [[Goof Troop|''Goof Troop]], Pete is Goofy's neighbor except here Pete has no family. Pete tells Max there is no Santa Claus, crushing Max's spirit and having him questioning his existence due to lack of evidence. During Max's overnight research, Max mistaken a Beagle Boy for Santa who instead is robbing Pete's house only to be caught by the police. Pete is present when the real Santa arrives but doesn't get anything but a property full of snow. Later, Pete is Mickey's uptight and cruel boss. Pete tries to sell oversized trees for thrice the amount of an ordinary tree. Thanks to Mickey, a lacking family finds the perfect tree, leaving Mickey to be robbed of his tip money and fired. Peter mistakingly place his cigarette in his pocket causing a fire leaving Pete's overpriced trees to burn. ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 made-for-video animated remake of ''The Three Musketeers (with Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy playing the title roles), Pete again appeared under the name Captain Pete as the villain. This also marks the first time Pete was depicting with his infamous peg-leg since the 1930s. In this film, Pete is the captain of the musketeers who secretly plots to kidnap Princess Minnie and take control over France as king. To do so he hires the bumbling Beagle Boys whews foolish attempts to murder Minnie, drives her to demand musketeer bodyguards out of fear. Pete assigns three janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy thinking they'll do a terrible job. However, the trio prove to be qualified forcing Pete to move on to plan b. Pete orders the Beagle Boys to kidnap Donald and his lieutenant Clarabelle Cow to kidnap Goofy while he goes after Mickey. Donald escapes his capture while Goofy convinces Clarabelle to reform. Together, Donald and Goofy set off to rescue Mickey. They succeed and head for the Opera where Pete has managed to take control and lock Minnie away in a chest. The trio arrives and a battle follows. Pete defeats Donald and Goofy and holds a single battle with Mickey. Pete nearly murders him but before he can attempt to do so, Donald and Goofy return. The trio defeats Pete leaving him to collapse with "I hates happy endings!". Disney Parks Pete has oddly never made any live appearances in the parks, but his likeness can be found in several spots. In several shops including those in Disneyland, Magic Kingdom and Epcot, Pete is the main antagonist for the Mickey and Friends Pirates of the Caribbean toy line and the Mickey and Friends Star Tours toy line. In the former Mickey's Toontown Fair, Pete was the mascot of Pete's Garage which was a restroom for park guest. Also there was Pete's Paint Shop for face painting and removable tattoos. In Walt Disney World's Downtown Disney, a large Pete statue can be found in the Team Mickey shop. During the Disney California Adventure expansion, Pete was seen in a mural of him and several other classic Disney characters as construction workers. Pete also appears in a small amount of Disney Villains merchandise. In Walt Disney World, Pete will host a meet and greet at the Magic Kingdom in 2012. Video game appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade'' Pete appears as the captain of a pirate ship in the American version of the NES game Mickey Mousecapade (or simply Mickey Mouse in Japan). The player fights him at the end of the level and, later, has a rematch with him in Maleficent's castle. (In the original Japanese version, Captain Hook was the boss.) ''Quackshot'' Quackshot follows the adventures of Donald Duck as he, with the aid of his three nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, sets out to obtain some treasure from a map he found. Pete appears as an antagonist near the end of the game, kidnapping Donald's nephews and demanding to be given the map and must be fought immediately prior to the final stage and boss of the game. ''Disney's Magical Quest'' series In Disney's Magical Quest, a trilogy by Capcom, Pete is the final boss of each game, impersonating a distinct ruler (Emperor, Baron and King). He serves as an evil ruler who terrorizes the land he reigns and often kidnaps another character. In Disney's Magical Quest 1, he kidnaps Pluto; in Magical Quest 3, he kidnaps Donald's nephews. Mickey and, depending on the game, Minnie or Donald, are always set to defeat him. In the end of the first two games, when he is defeated, he simply disappears, but in Magical Quest 3, however, after being defeated by Mickey and Donald, he eventually surrenders and promises to become a good person. ''Mickey Mania Mickey Mania follows Mickey Mouse, who has been catapulted back in time to his earliest appearance in ''Steamboat Willie. Black Pete is Mickey's archvillain throughout the entire game, all the way from his very first confrontation against Mickey in Steamboat Willie all the way to his role in then-recent 1990's The Prince and the Pauper. ''Disney TH!NK Fast'' In Disney TH!NK Fast, Pete appears as the final secret playable character after you've collected 30,000 points in a simple game. ''Epic Mickey Pete is featured in ''Epic Mickey as a recurring character in many forms, led by a regular Big Bad Pete in Mean Street. As Small Pete in Gremlin Village, he dresses as a Dutch girl doll from It's a Small World and has gotten into a conflict with the Gremlins after crashing his boat in their village. You can clear his name if you find his ship's log for him or ignore his request for help and be attacked by his Blotlings in the ride's Colosseum. If you clear his name, the Gremlins will let him help rebuild Gremlin Village during the ending credits. In Tomorrow City, Petetronic serves as one of the boss fights, taking on the guise of Sark. If you befriend him, Petetronic will help rebuild Tomorrow City. In Ventureland, he's taken on the identity of "Pete Pan" and can be called on for help in dealing with the robotic version of Captain Hook. If you manage to call on him, during the ending credits he and the robotic Hook will be shown dueling. Before visiting Lonesome Manor, Big Bad Pete asks Mickey to find the lost cartoons of a Colonel Pete, though the Digicomics mention a Ghost Pete who made a bet with the Lonesome Ghosts to try and spend a night in a living house. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Pete. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Pete appears in Disney Town as a resident and plays under disguise as Captain Justice and Captain Dark. Captain Dark and Captain Justice are supposed to be two different people played as Pete who are entering into the Million Dreams Celebration in Disney Town. The goal is to get as many popularity votes as possible to win the Million Dreams Award. He became Captain Justice to help people in order to gain popularity votes so that he could win the Million Dream Award. However, when he tries helping, he causes nothing but headaches for those he is trying to win the votes of. However, he will not face the Unversed aout of fear for his life. As for his second persona, Captain Dark, Pete posed as a shadowy rouge racer to garnder votes from those on the race tracks as he smashed the Glidewinder Unversed tearing up the tracks. After Queen Minnie announces that Terra, Aqua, and Ven win the award, Pete jumps on stage, complaining that the votes were counted wrong. However, Minne reveals that even though he didn't win, a few votes (possibly one vote came from Ventus as thanks for informing him about the town) were given to him. However, Pete disregards the votes given to him and demands the prize. Angered, Minne banishes him from Disney Town and has the Brooms haul him away. He's sent to the dark realm (which is mistaken for the Lanes Between due to the creators reusing the background), where he hears Maleficent's voice telling him that she can free him if he helps her conquer the worlds. She then opens the dark corridor and Pete then walks in it and vanishes from his prison. Between ''Birth by Sleep and 358/2 Days In return for his freedom, Pete became a commander in Maleficent's Heartless army, and traveled around many worlds building up more and more legions of Heartless to help her plot of universal domination (considering there is more than one world). As Maleficent was busy thinking up their plans, Pete was sent out as her brute force to help recurit allies to their cause, ultimately leading to the council of villians in Kingdom Hearts. While Sora defeated everyone else, Pete was off busy making new and powerful Heartless for Maleficent to use. However, he did catch wind of what happened to the group some time during the year Sora slept. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pete appears once again in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, hunting for the Lamp in Agrabah as he did in Kingdom Hearts II. When Axel and Roxas appear in the world on a mission, they come across the villain in the Marketplace. He is looking for a secret entrance out of town to the Cave of Wonders in order to find Genie's lamp, which he doesn't know has been found. A mini-game then begins, Roxas having to stay out of Pete's sight. Pete eventually escapes Organization XIII's sights, not appearing until one of Roxas's future visits to the world. Once again, some time in the future, Roxas found himself in Agrabah, this time with Xion. While investigating the Cave of Wonders, they then run into Pete, still on his hunt for Genie's lamp, battling him. Later, Pete appears in Neverland, and is revealed to have been the one that made all the fake treasure maps for Captain Hook to follow, relying on the pirate's greed to conjure up tons of Heartless in his mad quest for riches. Roxas winds up destroying these Heartless anyway, and Pete's manipulation of Hook eventually leads to the creation of the Ruler of the Sky, Pete's "Prize Heartless", yet that too is defeated by Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pete is first encountered outside Yen Sid's Tower, having sent in a squad of Heartless to turn the powerful sorcerer Yen Sid into a Heartless to act as Pete's bodyguard. But Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up, informing him of Maleficent's demise, and in anger Pete called an army of Heartless to attack. Afterward Pete decided to tell them who lived in the tower and Sora, Donald and Goofy ran inside in excitement, leaving Pete to lose his temper. He returned to Hollow Bastion to see if what he'd heard was true and found the fortress devoid of activity, until Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo appeared, a precursor to her own return. When she finally made her way back, he informed her of the breakdown of her villain's alliance, and the pair set their sights on raising more Heartless and finding a new castle. Pete was present to help Hades by kidnapping Megara and distracting Hercules and Sora long enough for Hades to send the Hydra to the Coliseum, and Barbossa by calling on the Illuminator to help Barbossa fight Sora and Jack Sparrow - but he doesn't fight in this world - with their respective attempts to snuff out their enemies, but all of their plots ended in failure. After being admonished by Maleficent, he began pining for the old days, causing a portal to Timeless River to open up. Going back into the past to steal Disney Castle's treasured Cornerstone of Light, which would enable Maleficent to take it over, Pete found unexpected resistance in the form of the Keyblade Master, and himself from the past of 1928. By that point, 1928-Pete had not yet turned evil, and the heroes thwarted the scheme, though Sora never considered Pete much of a threat due to Pete's incompetence (Sora once described him as "Not smart enough to tie his own shoes"). He later appears aiding Scar in the plan to take over the Pride Lands, and at that particular part of the game's climax, he successfully turns Scar into a Heartless and by the looks of it has already begun to submerge Heartless into the Keyhole. This isn't stated but is implied as the skies turn an ugly grey-green color and he says to Simba, "Oh you'll rule all right, in the Pride Lands of darkness!". In order to accomplish this, he transformed into a lion, although he doesn't have very good balance. He also tried to retrieve Jafar's lamp in Agrabah which ended in predictable results. During the invasion of Hollow Bastion, Pete fled when he saw the Nobodies. He and Maleficent turned up one last time in The Castle That Never Was, seeking to take it for their own. When Ansem the Wise's machine to encode Kingdom Hearts exploded, it caused the creation of thousands of Heartless. Knowing that the Keyblade Master and his friends were the only ones who could stop Xemnas, Maleficent volunteered to hold off the Heartless, on the condition that when they'd destroyed them all the Castle would be hers. Pete suggested fleeing, causing Maleficent to dismiss him, but a conversation with Mickey convinced him to stand and fight. It is unknown of what has happened to Maleficent and Pete after the castle was destroyed. Pete appears as an opponent in the Hades Paradox Cup. However, it is unclear if this happens before or after his and Maleficent's plan to take over the Castle That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts coded Some time later, Pete appears in Disney Castle while King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Jiminy were trying to uncover the secrets of the Journal. The moment they were taken to the data world, Pete was taken with them, but to a different location. He calls Maleficent to him, and the two decide that the data world could be used for their plans to plunge the world in darkness. Pete makes his first reappearance in the data version of Olympus Coliseum, where he taunts Data-Sora. He then travels to Data Agrabah, where he gives the data version of Jafar a bugged lamp, which gives him power over his world. Maleficent and Pete then appear together, and Maleficent destroys Data-Sora's Keyblade and infects Data-Riku with bugs. The two take Riku to the digital Hollow Bastion, where Pete fights Data-Sora, and then forces him to fight Riku. After Sora defeats them and debugs Riku's data, the Journal begins erasing itself. Maleficent and Pete attempt to fight Sora-Heartless, but are quickly defeated. However, before they can be erased, Data-Riku retrieves them, and they return to the real world shortly before Mickey. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Recent scans has shown that Pete will appear in the upcoming installment reliving his role as the Captain of the Musketeers in a world based off of ''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. In the Jump Festa 2012 Trailer, Pete was seen in Disney Castle narrowly dodging a strike from Axel. Trivia * Despite officially being a cat, Pete is sometimes mistaken for a dog. * Pete's body seems to change size between appearances. * Pete is briefly mentioned by Candace Flynn at the beginning of the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Baljeatles". Gallery External links * Black Pete's entry in the Toonopedia * Disney's HooZoo - Bad Pete * es:Pete Pata Palo Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Fathers Category:DuckTales characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Goofy Movie Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Dimension Links Category:living characters Category:Wizards Category:Kings Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Pirates Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Antagonists Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Article of the week Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bullies Category:Landlords & landladies Category:Anti-heroes